All Is Fair in Love and War
by Snaily
Summary: At Hogwarts' Winter Solstice Ball, not everything is fun and games. Desirée "Lupin," Ji Hyun Song, Lucien Chevalier, and Thomas Ammons are involved and things are more than meets the eye. Joint effort by myself, Lee, Maria, and Matt from a future HP RP.
1. First Glances

**Hey, all! I know it's been a while since I published a story, but here it is. This is actually a joint effort taken from Hogwarts: The Enchanted Curse, a non-canon future Harry Potter Role Play. You can find the link on my profile. This was written by myself (Desirée), the lovely Lee (Ji Hyun "Christina"), and Maria (Lucien). This is set at Hogwarts during a Winter Solstice Ball, which is being thrown to "cheer up" students after the school was attacked a year prior. **

**A quick note: All three characters are OCs, but my character Desirée is based on my take of Teddy and Victoire's daughter of the same name, although her last name is changed for the sake of non-canon role play. Ji Hyun Song and Lucien Chevalier are also OCs not by me. You can visit the link above to read more about them. Basic information includes that Desi was born in France but has been raised in Britain. Lucien (Ravenclaw) is a Beauxbatons transfer this term, so he is new to Hogwarts. Ji Hyun (Slytherin) is also a transfer from another magical school called Karthen, but she came to the school roughly a year before, so she's not quite new anymore. The rest you should be able to understand from the story below.**

**Anything written in Ji Hyun's point of view is written by Lee, anything in Lucien's point of view is written by Maria, and anything in Desi's point of view is mine. I'm not sure, but we may end up with another character in the next chapter by the name of Thomas Ammons. You'll gather who he is by below. But if he joins, anything written in that character's point of view is written by Matt. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Ji Hyun didn't know how it had come to this, not really. In one moment, she had been considering not going at all, to the stupid ball that is, but then, just by chance really, she had been walking with someone she might be able to call her friend. Lucien Chevalier. And then, it had sort of ended with a conclusion that they should go together. Ji Hyun didn't know what she thought about this, not really. In a way, she was glad that she was able to go with Lucien; it had to mean she was pretty. Lucien was very vain, just like her, so they were perfect for each other. In a way though, they were too much alike, so a proper romantic relationship would never blossom between the two, but that didn't mean they could have their share of fun. Ji Hyun knew she was good looking, at least to some extend (even though she was rather stunning) and Lucien knew he was good looking too. They were two of a kind, almost. So, it was like a hand in glove that the two of them would attend the ball together, dazzled them all they would.

Of course, Ji Hyun wasn't stupid. She knew neither of them went with each other because they were in love, it was merrily because Ji Hyun wasn't all over Lucien and vice versa. They weren't drawn to each other that way. Lucien didn't seem to find anyone worthy his company, except Ji Hyun, for some strange way. Sometimes, Ji Hyun imagined that perhaps they might become real good friends, the kind of friends she'd read about, but then, and she knew she was being silly, dreaming away. Still, she was only a girl who hoped for the best. For now, this sort of friendship, if one could call it that, was good enough for her. He wasn't annoyed by her presence and he didn't step on her nerves. Besides, if one was going to attend a ball, it was a personal rule to Ji Hyun that she could not in any circumstances attend all by herself. It was a formality thing. She had to have a date, and that date had to be someone with a public face, meaning, and good looking. So, in many ways Lucien really was perfect for her, but she also knew that they weren't. She also knew that this formality thing about being dates really was just a formality thing. They would perhaps share a dance and a drink, but both were after something else than each other's company. They just had to say they were dates, but that wasn't really the case.

Complicated? Not at all. Both Lucien and Ji Hyun knew the deal here. They were perfectly aware of the fact that this wasn't a date: it was a cover date. Of course, Ji Hyun didn't know Lucien's real intentions, or even if he had one, but she had other intentions of her own that no one knew of. Her intentions annoyed her, very much, but she really wanted to see the look on Thomas Ammons' face if he saw her with someone like Lucien, she knew Lucien was very popular with the ladies, but not very popular with the boys (unless they were gay). She wanted to make Thomas feel like scum, really feel like a low life after the humiliation he'd put her though. She had though that all the vodka and liquor she could consume would make her forget, but how wrong she'd been. She was never able to forget that night in Hogsmeade when she'd been to that private party and made out with Thomas Ammons. That lust she'd felt with him, it was not just alcohol. And now that he'd left her in the middle of a kiss, she hated him like the plague. She really, really resented him and the fact that he was taking that idiotic blonde Hufflepuff to the ball. She hated them both. She couldn't stand them, yet she longed to make Thomas jealous, and she craved to make Desi cry. It was this kind of drama she wanted to avoid, this kind of attention she didn't want, but she couldn't get it out of her system and it was a toxin that momentarily made her forget how her real life really was. How Ji Hyun strived to get her mother's approval and how she hoped her father would stop hitting her.

In spite of everything, the war at home, her own lust and hate, she was calm on the outside. Stunning, beautiful, calm. As she descended the stairs of the Entrance Hall, she spotted her escort. She wore a stunning white and slightly yellow dress that complimented her figure and her dark raven hair. Her hair had been left silk and straight, only with a few tiny braids here and there, giving her a sort of elvish look. Her skin was as always completely smooth and devoid of dirt. Her skin was pale and yet very good looking with a soft pink touch. She didn't wear much make up, but more than usual. Her eyes were framed with dark eyeliner and dark make up, framing out her intense eyes. Usually dark eyes looked rather dead, but tonight she dared anyone to stand up against her. She was, to put it simply, radiant.

The pretty Asian stopped next to Lucien, she smiled slightly to him. It was not her truest and most sincere smile, but a half smile, and Lucien was the only one who got that much from her.

"You look perfect," she commented. Perhaps an odd thing to say to anyone who might overhear, but they both knew the true meaning of it. She eyed him, giving him approval. Of course he didn't really need it to hear it: he knew he looked good.

* * *

Of course, Lucien had full intentions on going to the ball. It was a sort of way to make a spectacular entrance and announce to the school that Lucien Chevalier was "in the house." It was just like one of those sophisticated parties his parents held in their huge manor. In those parties, his parents made sure to let him make a grand entrance because he loved it. He enjoyed the hundreds of eyes on him and only him, watching his every move as he is a very good looking young man. He hadn't been able to make a grand entrance in Beauxbatons, but that was only because he had been a first year among many others. So moving to England it was not surprising that he had had this strong urge to make himself known to all of Hogwarts, a stupid school that did not deserve him in his opinion.

The thing was that he could not, would not; go to the Winter Ball by himself. He did not want to seem like a loser in his big entrance. Since he was going to look spectacular, he needed a date that would make everyone boil with jealousy. He wanted to make everyone look at him and his date, but mostly him of course. There were dozens of girls that he saw constantly around him, that followed him and that he recognized, but not by name. He was never good with names. However, he never saw girls as anything but a play toy as he often flirted with them all just for fun when he was bored. That was all girls were to him which made finding a date hard because he did not want some gorgeous airhead, he wanted someone like him that wouldn't take the date as something huge but understand that he was using them.

That was then he turned his attention to Christina, whom he knew a bit as they spent time together a few times. She was more or less like him and he knew she did not have a date. He could admit that she was probably the first girl that he did not regard as a play toy as he learned of her musical ability. Lucien had always secretly respected anyone that was as musically passionate as him and so this put Christina slightly apart from the rest. She was stunning in his opinion and would make a wonderful date to the ball. He would enjoy seeing the envy in every boy's eyes and he was certain many of the ladies would be extremely jealous of Christina as well. This was what he saw as the perfect date; they would be the perfect couple.

So, naturally, he had brought up the topic when he had been randomly walking around with her. She was probably one of the few people that he allowed himself to be alone with when hanging out. He was usually with a huge crowd of people. She had agreed to go with him, nevertheless, and that settled that. He had his perfect date. He had made certain to explain that they were going only as friends as he harbored no romantic feelings for her. He had been slightly surprised that she had agreed so readily however, and it made him realize that she probably had her own intentions by going with him. He figured she wanted to show him off as he knew he was very handsome indeed. His own intention was to show her off but his biggest goal was to have everyone know who he was by that evening.

He figured that if Christina would let him use her like he had planned; she truly was a good friend, his only real friend that he could slightly trust. He had only met her recently and even though she had proved herself as a good friend, he did not want to trust her so quickly. There was probably more of her he hadn't seen yet. He had been waiting in the Entrance Hall for her for a while now, but was being patient for the first time. He usually wasn't so patient with people. He understood that she was, after all, a girl and he knew girls took a ridiculous amount of time dressing themselves. He had chosen a dark grey suit over a white dress shirt and a gray and white striped tie. He wore a matching pair of dress pants and designer black shoes. He made sure to have the buttons of the suit be small real diamonds circled with equally real gold. His light chestnut hair was gelled up into spikes that made him look incredibly handsome. To make it plain and simple, he was looking positively ravishing and comely.

He wore a small smile as he watched her descend the stairs and nodded slightly in approval. She looked radiant and very beautiful, this new friend of his. He had an amused expression on his face as she spoke and held out his arm for her to take. He was a natural gentleman when it came to these things.

"Don't I always?" he replied to her words, knowing full well what she meant by them. He enjoyed scheming with her. He led them out the school and towards the lake, almost trembling with excitement but he didn't. "However, I am certain I will be the envy of all the boys at the ball since I am hand in hand with you," he added with a sly smile. He was just being charming and telling her what she wanted to hear. That was usually how he flirted with girls: told them what they wanted to hear, but he made no promises.

They were nearing the lake now as he could hear the song playing. His pace suddenly quickened a bit, the only assurance that he was excited.

* * *

Many people say that ignorance is bliss. Desirée would have been the very last one to agree usually, but tonight would make her even more fervently opposed to this notion. Ignorance was not bliss, only a delayed reaction to the true feeling, a sort of anesthetic. Yes, there were some things she'd rather not know. But there were also things that would be very helpful if Desi could know them ahead of time. Not textbooks and schoolwork, but general things in life; perhaps someone's reaction to a statement, an unexpected consequence, or a physical, emotional, or other form of injury resulting from possibly the smallest thing. These were the things that Desi would like to know beforehand. This ignorance that came with the human condition was the most irritating. The blonde girl would be able to keep herself out of a lot of trouble if she could have this kind of foresight. Wouldn't everybody? It was this ignorance on Desi's part - though possibly others' - that would ruin her evening, though she didn't know it as she was getting dressed in her dormitory.

Desirée had been anticipating this night since the beginning of the school year when Professor Wrencroft had announced it. Maybe it seemed a little childish to be so excited about something like this; not everyone was. The idea had, for a while, made Desi almost hyper when she thought about it. Then again, she wasn't the only one. Many girls in the school had been fussing for the past few weeks about attire and hair and makeup. Desirée had been one of them. Her mother had even come in to Hogsmeade on one of their weekends to help her daughter choose the perfect dress. The result was a short, hot pink dress made from lightweight fabric. It had a sweetheart neckline with teardrop-shaped straps adorned with rhinestones. Her blonde hair, which was grown in again from her previous short look, was piled above her head in a French style, a couple curls falling from the mound to accent the look. Her mother had given her lovely vintage earrings and a band for her hair. A diamond bracelet wrapped around her wrist delicately. Desi had spent a good deal of time in front of the mirror making sure that she looked perfect. She had a date to impress, now, rather than just her friends. She had turned about, this way and that, pressing wrinkles and charming every last stray hair into submission.

It had been an utter surprise when Thomas Ammons had asked her to the ball. It had been very last minute, but for Desirée it had made the night perfect. It was the only thing she could have asked for, and she got it. She wasn't sure why exactly she had said yes to Thomas. He certainly was attractive, and he had always been nice to Desi. But she really felt no romantic inclination toward him, besides the way her stomach fluttered when he spoke to her. She had no way of knowing Thomas's feelings, whether this had been a pity date (which she sincerely hoped it wasn't) or that he actually liked her. She much preferred the latter. Despite the fact that it was all very confusing for her, for tonight Desi was completely and totally content coming to the ball with Thomas.

She was to meet him in the Entrance Hall at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. After all, he had to come from Gryffindor Tower, while she had a fairly short trip up from the Hufflepuff Dormitory. She arrived a little early with her friends and stood with them while they all awaited their dates (if they were from other houses). It was then that Desirée laid eyes on Christina Song and her date. Immediate and overwhelming envy filled Desirée as she took in the Asian girl. She was utterly and completely magnificent. Desi felt like a fading light bulb in comparison. It very much upset her. Some part of her had wanted to be the most beautiful.

This was Desi's vain side talking, and as much as she tried to shove it away, it remained a thought in her mind. It was this vain side that made her jealous of Christina Song, who seemed to have the most stunning gown in existence. Not to mention she was on the arm of Lucien Chevalier, the new transfer from Beauxbatons and Desi's birthplace of France. That boy was another very attractive one, and he seemed to know it. He flaunted it. Between the two of them it practically made it unfair to exist, to be compared to such attractiveness constantly. Before Desi's thoughts could overwhelm her, she turned back to her friends and chatted with them, all the while praying that Thomas would arrive soon.


	2. The Mechanics of Envy

**See the Author's Note in the First Chapter for more information. **

**Anything written in Ji Hyun's point of view is written by Lee, anything in Lucien's point of view is written by Maria, and anything in Desi's point of view is mine. Next chapter we will have another character's POV joining. This is the POV of Thomas Ammons, information on whom you should gather from this chapter as well as Chapter 1. The order remains the same as last chapter: Ji Hyun, Lucien, Desiree. Enjoy, and comments are much appreciated! :)**

* * *

There really was no one who needed approval on his looks less than Lucien. He was, more or less always flawless. He was very conscious of how he dressed and acted and so was Ji Hyun. She didn't just put on anything, she was vain and she did not try and cover that naked fact up. She had gotten over that fact. Reality was that if you wanted power you had to be powerful and at the same time also good-looking. If she was a powerful woman with good looks, she would be more intimidating than if she looked like, like some of the girls her year. They really did not know how to dress. It was a fashion emergency, according to her. Ji Hyun looked at herself as a very fashionable young girl, and she had to since she was a model and a daughter of a fashion designer and producer. Yes, Ji Hyun looked at her mother as a fashion producer. She took something and made it couture.

The breathtaking Asian had really overdone herself this time though. She too looked very good. She did her best to always look close to perfect, and tonight was as close as she could get. No one could look perfect not even Lucien, but that didn't stop them from trying. In addition to her complimentary and flattering dress, Ji Hyun wore a very simple yet high-class and elegant white gold necklace with a considerable large diamond hanging on it. It was not large in a way that would take up too much attention, but it was definitely flattering to her, and it sort of blended with the dress, almost giving it a glow of its own.

Ji Hyun smiled very slyly at his words. Of course he knew, of course there had been no need to say it out loud, but she had nonetheless because she was who she was with manners and a cold demeanour. Lucien and Ji Hyun were partners in a way, not romantically, but in scheming. They were partner in crimes, accomplices. They were both gaining something, yet, they didn't mind, and wasn't that sort of friend-like? Ji Hyun didn't know anything about friendship; all she knew was what she'd read in books, which was trust and love. What a bunch of crap, yet, there had to be some truth to it, right? **"Likewise,"** Ji Hyun smirked at his comment about them pairing up. The moment her word had left her mouth she caught Desirée Landry staring at the two. It pleased her immensely.**"Just look at that pathetic and ignorant Hufflepuff, Landry, she can't take her small eyes off us, or you,"** Ji Hyun said pleasantly, but there had been a slight venom in her voice the moment the blonde's name had crossed her glossed lips.

Ji Hyun was sure she had seen a look of envy on Desi's face, and that pleased her too. If Desi was jealous of her, everything was going according to her plan. She would crush them both if she had to. Ji Hyun wanted to feel so much better than Desi, and she did when she caught Desi looking at them.

Catching Desi's eyes, Ji Hyun shot her a nasty look before looking pleasantly at Lucien again. She would not allow Desi to ruin her fun; quite opposite actually, Desi and Thomas would be to her amusement tonight. She would love anything that would make them look foolish. She hoped Desi got so nervous by her icy glances that she would trip in the middle of a dance. She hoped Thomas fell on his face or ruined Desi's dress. She wished them all the worst of luck, and she would enjoy watching. Yes, she was jealous, she had to admit that. Desi had something she didn't: Thomas' attention. Although for now, Ji Hyun wanted Thomas for the wrong reasons. At one point it had been lust that drove her, now it was revenge and bitterness, hatred even. What a pretty distraction this was.

* * *

Lucien was not sure why he was so keen to let her use him and why she was willing to let him use her. He usually wouldn't have. Nevertheless, she hadn't really told him that she was using him or even why, but he was a clever boy and had figured it out pretty quickly. He had been sure she had also figured out that he was only using her for his own little plan. He did not know why she was using him and what her intentions were but the Ravenclaw knew it had something to do with his handsome good looks. This was probably the reason why he had let her use him. He often did not help people but he had this time as it was flattering and the fact that he was able to use her as well crossed his mind as well. He was using her and she was using him. Most people would see it as wrong but to Lucien, and to Ji Hyun as well probably, it was perfectly fine as they were both getting something out of the whole scheme: he was going to be the star of the ball and she was to get her revenge.

They were, therefore, a perfect match.

Her necklace had not gone unnoticed by the Ravenclaw and he had smiled at it in greater approval. The diamond was impressive and he couldn't help but feel a bit more excited. He suddenly wished for his own diamond buttons to be bigger and more noticeable but he could not get them altered at that moment. If only there was some sort of jewelery for men to show off their wealth as well. He had an expensive diamond watch as well on but he wanted something that could show that he was a very rich boy indeed and make everyone feel inferior to him. He could not wear necklaces or earrings so he had tried to think of creative ways to make himself look grand and wealthy. The buttons had been his idea and almost all the shirts he owned that had buttons were the same: made with some sort of precious gem. He considered himself an artist when it came to these things.

Lucien looked to wear Christina had pointed out a Hufflepuff, having not heard what she had said before the statement. He had noticed the cold and bitterness in her voice immediately and figured out almost as quickly that his date was jealous. This surprised him very much as he had never seen her as a jealous type. It was a pity to see her this way, knowing that she was jealous of another. Ji Hyun had not seemed like someone that would get jealous and he now realized that he did not know her as well as he thought he did. So, she was using him to make someone jealous as well as being jealous of that person's date. He wondered briefly who the Hufflepuff's date actually was. He must be utterly gorgeous if Christina was wasting her time on him. No matter how stunning this boy was, he knew he was no match for Lucien Chevalier.

His eyes fell on Desiree suddenly and he could admit that she looked pretty but not as good looking as his own date. He knew her a bit as she was French like him and a Quidditch rival. She was rather annoying in his opinion, always trying to beat him in studies and Quidditch. She did not openly announce a challenge of course, but silently tried to beat him. Lucien was not stupid. He knew when someone was trying to beat him in things as it had happened to him countless times before. He did not worry over this rivalry she thought they had as he knew he was better than her in everything. Nevertheless, she had her pleasant moments when he would say something charming and she would blush. Lucien basically flirted with a lot of girls, but only the pretty ones. Desi was French and pretty therefore he spent more time with her than other girls. He saw her as just a cute little girl that could be annoying at time as most little girls were.

He locked eyes with her and gave her a sly smile and a wink before leading his date away. He did not want to see a cat fight now. **"Of course, half the girls in this school have already gotten jealous of you,"** he stated, more to himself than her. It was essential that his date made people jealous as well as the other way around.

* * *

Really, how had Desi gotten herself into this mess? How had she possibly gotten Christina Song's attention, and what had she done to make the Slytherin girl hate her? Desi certainly couldn't recall anything. Could it possibly be true that Song hated everybody? Desirée had a tough time believing that. For one thing, Song was here with Lucien Chevalier, so obviously she didn't hate him. Besides, nobody could hate that much. They'd explode. But for some reason Desi had attracted Song's notice, and that clearly was not a good thing. The way she looked at her, it was enough to make Desi cringe. And she was completely clueless as to why these icy glances were aimed at her.

It seemed to have started after Wandless Magic class in the beginning of the school year, when Desi had humiliated herself in front of the entire class by mimicking the answer of a student who'd spoken before her - accidentally of course. She couldn't recall anything from that ocassion that would cause Song to hate her in such a way, unless she was the kind of person who couldn't stand being near anybody who did not work on the same mental level as herself. And yet, she also took aim at Maria Wright, a Gryffindor who was pretty much as smart as Song. So that couldn't be it. There had to be some underlying theme that Desi was not privy to. It was beginning to drive her crazy. If she were a decent person, she would confront Song and apologize for whatever on earth she had done to upset her; but quite frankly Desi was far too proud to do that. She wasn't capable of humbling herself that way. It was the one flaw that she was aware of but also unaware of. Sometimes her friends would call her on it, but other times it was strictly internal, and those were the times when it went undetected and unbridled.

This flaw bred the vanity that was plaguing Desi even now. The vanity in turn created jealousy, which was what caused the blonde girl dwell on the outstanding couple unreasonably. Her friends didn't notice, because they, like her, were caught up in their own individual moments that they were each urgently trying to convey to one another. The result was incessant blabbering that made no sense at all. Desi stayed quiet, though, for the time being. Instead she craned her beck around again. She immediately regretted it, for her eyes were met by Song's unsettling black ones, senging her an unmistakable message. Desi swallowed and though for sure she felt the blood run out of her face, but she didn't turn away. The prideful part of her didn't want to give Song that satisfaction. Song turned away to speak to Lucien, and although Desi couldn't hear her, the way her mouth moved told all she needed to know. Song did not like Desirée at all, and she wanted Lucien to know it.

Just then Lucien turned and looked Desirée in the eyes, and he winked at her. Whatever blood had drained from her face when Song looked at her immediately jumped back up at this acknowledgement. Desi nodded at him but then turned back to her friends, scowling. It embarrassed her that she should blush like that when he winked at her. She knew he was just pulling her leg, in the figurative sense, and that in truth he was just as bad as Song - vain, selfish, handsome, intelligent. Desi shook her head, and took a deep breath willing away thoughts of going over there and telling him off. Telling both of them off. She really couldn't stand Lucien, the way he didn't even have to try at being better than everyone. For Desi, the whole thing was a show. She wasn't better than anyone, but she liked to pretend that she was, for her own self-esteem. Though she wouldn't admit it, her self-esteem was very low, and she began to hate anyone, like Lucien and Song, that made her realize this truth of this.


End file.
